inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Brom
Brom was a male human. He was a former Dragon Rider, a member and agent of the Varden, and, for a time, Eragon's mentor. Role in Eragon Brom is first introduced in the guise of a wizened storyteller. When Eragon discovers a dragon egg, and the baby dragon inside chooses to hatch for him, Eragon asks Brom for suggestions of good names for dragons. Eragon and his dragon later agree on the name Saphira, without understanding the significance of the name. Saphira's existence puts Eragon and his family in great danger, for the evil King Galbatorix, also a Dragon Rider, covets the dragon eggs. When Eragon's uncle Garrow is murdered by creatures known as the Ra'zac, Eragon and Saphira are forced to flee Carvahall and the Palancar Valley. Brom accompanies them on their quest to find and destroy the Ra'zac. Along the way, he educates Eragon in the utilization of the magical powers bestowed upon a Dragon Rider, and the art of swordsmanship. In the port city of Teirm, Eragon shamefully reveals that he is illiterate. Brom consequently takes it upon himself to teach Eragon to read. Brom and Eragon finally find the Ra'zac, but are ambushed and must escape. Their escape attempt is unsuccessful and they are captured; however, a stranger named Murtagh rescues them. Unfortunately, one of the fleeing Ra'zac throws a dagger at Eragon. Brom sacrifices himself to save Eragon, jumping into the dagger's path. Before dying, Brom reveals to Eragon that he was once a Dragon Rider himself, and that he was a one-time friend of Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn, before Morzan was corrupted by Galbatorix. Brom's own dragon, also named Saphira, was killed in the battle of Dorú Areaba. Eragon and Saphira create a beautiful memorial for Brom on a hilltop near Dras-Leona. Saphira uses her own magic to turn Brom's tomb into sparkling diamond, so that Brom's body will not be ravaged by time. Brom's Past In Eldest, while under the tutelage of the ancient elf Dragon Rider, Oromis - who had taught Brom and Morzan both - Eragon and Saphira learn more about Brom's past. Early Life Brom came from a family of illuminators in Kuasta, a remote city near the sea, far south of Carvahall. His mother was named Nelda and his father Holcomb. Kuasta was so isolated by the Spine that it became a peculiar place, full of strange customs and superstitions. When he was new to Ilirea (Urû'baen), Brom would knock on a door frame three time before entering or exiting a room. Eventually, he learned to abandon the practice, along with his other habits. Friendship with Morzan During their tutelage under Oromis, Brom idolized Morzan, tagged after him, and always considered Morzan's actions to be admirable. Morzan often took advantage of Brom's unflagging admiration. The Downfall Galbatorix had Brom's dragon, the original Saphira, put to death in front of Brom's very eyes. Ironically, Galbatorix himself lost his own dragon when he and his friends were ambushed by Urgals in the night; it was his dragon's death that drove Galbatorix insane. Devastated by grief and loss of identity (as dragon and Rider are deeply connected from the dragon's birth onwards), Brom swore to take revenge on the person he blamed for his dragon's death: Morzan. Recovery of the Egg After the creation of the independent country of Surda, Brom sought to use the turmoil to his advantage. He founded the rebel group known as the Varden, gathering and merging various groups opposed to Galbatorix and the Empire. He led them for a few years, and then surrendered the position to another in order to pursue his true passion, Morzan's downfall. His fervor led him to a scholar named Jeod Longshanks, who claimed to have discovered a passage into Urû'baen. Brom and Jeod organized the successful theft of one of the three remaining dragon eggs, all of which were in Galbatorix's possession. They raced against the Forsworn and Ra'zac for the eggs, eventually coming to Gil'ead. There, Brom personally killed three of the Forsworn (one being Morzan). He was responsible for the deaths of five others. Other Eragon and Saphira, who are shaken to hear that Eragon is Morzan's son, later suspect (as revealed in Eldest) that Brom came to Carvahall after Morzan's death in order to keep an eye on Eragon, so as to prevent the boy from becoming like his father (Murtagh's existence was kept secret from everyone except Galbatorix). In Eragon, however, it is evident that Brom is fond of young Eragon. When Eragon, Saphira and Brom flee Carvahall, Brom expresses his gratitude that he lived to see the legend of the Dragon Riders reborn. Category:Characters